


Veneer

by rotosalt (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Plot Twists, hue hue hue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rotosalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets home from work and takes Ty to poundtown. </p><p>The only true way to give a summary to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, chica, back at it again with the shitty smut. 
> 
> This isn't gonna be the epitome of sin or anything. It's gonna be vanilla and terrible because thats the kind of mood I'm in right now. I'm working on an actual fic right now though.

He slides his key into the slot. There's a click and the door creaks open.

"Hey, honey!" Tyler skips out of the kitchen to greet him at the door. He feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips despite the events of that day. Tyler looks at him and frowns, wiping bread crumbs from the sandwich he'd been eating off onto his pants. "You look upset. What's wrong, baby?"

He sighs and drop his bag beside the door which he pushes until it clicks closed. "Nothing, Ty. Just a bad day at work."

Tyler walks up to him and places a hand on the side of his head. He tastes like peanut butter and jelly and Josh relishes in that. He grabs at Tyler's waist, pushing up lightly. He gets the memo and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Josh comfortably.

Josh peppers his face with small kisses, smiling widely when Tyler lets out a small giggle. He presses his forehead to Tyler's, breathing slowly and deeply.

They sit like that for a while until Tyler smiles and breaks the silence with a whisper. "I need to finish eating my sandwich."

He puts him down and goes to the bedroom to change. He can hear Tyler siging in the kitchen and his hand twitches lightly, eyes glancing over to his phone.

Tyler whistles all the way into the bedroom, finding himself distracted by nearly everything. So he's a bit startled when Josh scoops him up and throws him onto the bed, hands finding ribs quickly.

He runs his fingers up and down Tyler's sides, finding solace in the way Tyler's eyes squeeze shut and he throws his head back laughing.

"St-stop tick-ling me, Jish!"

His hands still and come to rest at Tyler's hips. "As you wish, baby boy."

When he leans down to press his lips to Tyler's he's still grinning. Tyler kisses back slowly, hands coming to Josh's back and pressing down in an attempt to get Josh closer to him. Josh complies and they find themselves tangled up in each other.

They kiss laguidly, tongues brushing, lips curling softly. Josh can feel Tyler getting hard against his thigh. "You feelin' up to it, baby?"

"Mhm. You've been gone all day, Jish. I waited for you. This guy jogged by the window earlier and he was really hot. I could've jerked off then but I waited for you. All in the name of love." Tyler smiles and Josh slaps his thigh lightly.

"I bet I'm a _way_ better fuck than that guy." Tyler squeals.

"Language!"

"Sorry, cutie." He sits up and Tyler does too, pulling his shirt over his head in the process. It doesn't take long to undress and as soon as they finish they press themselves back against one another. Josh kisses him again, this time making his way from Tyler's mouth and to his jaw and neck. He nips lightly along Tyler's jaw, only increasing the ferocity of his bites when he got to the bottom of Tyler's neck, near his collarbone. He bites and sucks bruises into the skin there before moving lower to lick a broad stripe over his nipple.

Tyler moans and threads a hand in his hair, urging Josh to just get on with it. Josh's hand travels lower, wrapping his fingers around Tyler's length and thumbing the slit.

He runs his fingertips up and down Tyler's length, causing Tyler to let out a small huff. "Tease."

Josh leans over him to retrieve lube. He squirts some onto his finger and rolls it around so it warms up before pressing that finger against Tyler's hole. He pushes in slowly, planting kisses on the insides of Tyler's thighs. When he adds a second finger Tyler gasps, and his hips stutter slightly.

Josh has his nose pressed into the skin where hip and leg meet when he adds a third. He presses sloppy, wet kisses along that expanse of skin, nipping and licking his way up and down Tyler's thighs. Tyler's legs shake and he has one hand fisted in the sheets, the other in his hair.

Tyler can't even find it in him to grin down at Josh. Instead he just lets his head and eyes lull back, a stupid smile plastered onto his face.

Josh taps the outside of Tyler's thigh and nods at the nightstand. "Hand me that."

Tyler passes him the condom after sticking the edge between his teeth and ripping it open. Josh slides it over hs length and pushes in slowly, giving Tyler time to adjust.

When Tyler whines and pushes down against his hips he starts shallow thrusts. They become progressively harder until Tyler's yanking at sheets and hair and skin, nails raking down Josh's back and shoulders over a light smattering of freckles. Josh is panting as he thrusts in, pushes desperately into Tyler.

Tyler shifts his hips and Josh pushes in at _just_ the right angle. Dull nails pierce pale skin, Josh maintains that angle, thrusts harder and Tyler's got nothing in his mind but pleasure, white hot and overwhelming. "Fu-fuck, Josh!"

"Yeah? Whatcha need, baby boy?"

Tyler nearly screams, but instead settles for biting down on his lip and letting his head fall to the side. "Need you to make me come, please, Joshy, please." He's nearly sobbing and Josh had no clue anything could feel that good.

He wraps a hand around Tyler's length and pumps a few times before Tyler is just gone, eyes tightly shut, shuddering and leaving crescent shaped marks connecting the freckles over Josh's shoulders. A couple shallow thrusts and Josh comes to the sound of Tyler's light whimpers and heavy breathing.

They lie there for a moment before Tyler gets up. "I'm gonna take a shower, come on."

"Mmm, I don't know, I think I just wanna sleep."

"Fine, but I'm gonna make sure there's not hot water left for you." He sticks his tongue out and closes the bathroom door, just as Josh jumps up and rushes to catch him. He hears the click of a lock.

He leans in close to the door, listens for the rush of water before he leans a chair up against the door knob. "You're trapped in there now, Ty. And guess what. I'm about to go into the kitchen,"

He pauses, the water shuts off. "And eat your ice cream." Josh hears a groan, a slip, and then a squeal, all before he hears the click of the lock once more.

"I won't use all of the hot water, don't eat my ice cream, you dick!"

Josh laughs before pulling on some shorts, snatching his phone up, and making his way to the kitchen. He slides a drawer open, pulling out a spoon and grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer. His phone buzzes in the hand, notifying him of a new text.

_Ty: I can feel you eating my ice cream._

_Jish: Mmm it's fucking delicious too_

Tyler scream can barely be heard. "Stoooppp it, Josh!"

His phone now rests on the counter. This time as the screen lights up and it buzzes Josh quickly picks it up.

It's a phone call, the caller I.D. reading "Debby."

When he answers he's greeted by sobbing. Not just crying, full on weeping. "Josh, Josh. You need to come home. Now."

His voice is quiet when he finally speaks. "Shhh, shh, baby what's wrong?"

After a few moments of sobbing, then sniffling, then silence, she finally responds.

"Josh, I'm pregnant."

He hangs up.

His head is pounding as he walks back to the bedroom. His phone is turned completely off. When he picks up his pants to do laundry a little silver band falls out of the back pocket. It's heavy in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Tyler."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh


End file.
